Orgullo
by Sunaona Shiratori
Summary: Itachi puede ser un amante muy orgulloso, pero Kisame sabe como entrar en su mundo. Basicamente SMUT/PWP XD


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no estoy obteniendo ningún beneficio al utilizar sus personajes en esta historia.

Nota: Hola! Bueno, hace mucho que tengo esta cuenta y nunca había publicado acá, pero bueno, esta vez me inspiré e hice un One Shot sumamente corto, bastante gráfico y pues PWP. Espero que les guste, el título es fumado por que soy una baka para hacer títulos, igual disfrutenlo ^^

OJO: contiene escenas explicitas.

Pareja: KisameXItachi

Orgullo

Por: Sunaona Shiratori

El sonido de varios utensilios estrellándose en el suelo irrumpió la de otra manera silenciosa habitación. Itachi agarraba con fuerza los bordes de un pequeño armario tratando de mantener el equilibrio, su respiración era jadeante mientras podía sentir como su piel perlaba de un leve sudor, levantó la vista lentamente, observándose en el espejo de este por entre las hebras de su sedoso cabello negro. Sus labios entreabiertos permitían que un suave vaho impregnara el espejo una y otra vez al compás de su respiración, sus mejillas se hallaban levemente ruborizadas.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras trataba de controlarse, el sharingan brillando en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a volverse hacia el causante de tal estado.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…- La voz de Kisame, acompañada de su mano dirigiéndose hacia la entrepierna del Uchiha, y apretándola con fuerza pero sin violencia, interrumpió cualquier plan que el pelinegro pudiera haber contemplado.

-Aaahhh…- un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras la mano de Kisame comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente sobre su endurecido miembro al compás de los movimientos de su cadera, llegando cada vez más profundamente en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente orgulloso?- Kisame preguntó mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas a la vez que su lengua recorría la oreja derecha de Itachi, provocando escalofríos que recorrieron toda la columna de éste.

Itachi gimió una vez más, cerró sus ojos tratando de alejar su rostro del de Kisame. Sin embargo la mano de este, tomándolo por la quijada hizo que nuevamente dirigiese su mirada hacia el espejo. Sus ojos clavados en los escarlata del Uchiha. –Mírate…- dijo casi jadeante. –Estas disfrutándolo tanto o más que yo…-

Itachi apretó sus dientes, sintiendo como Kisame lo estaba llevando rápidamente al éxtasis. –Basta…- logró por fin decir, su voz casi un susurro.

Kisame llevó dos de los dedos de la mano con la que sostenía el rostro del pelinegro hacia la boca de este, introduciéndolos con suavidad. El Uchiha cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a succionar.

-Mmm…- Kisame disminuyó la velocidad de sus movimientos, intentando prolongar un poco más el placer de ambos. –Tu boca es increíble…-

Itachi se volvió ligeramente hacia Kisame, soltando sus dedos mientras buscaba los labios del mayor. –Basta…- su tono no era demandante, no más. Parecería más bien un ruego. –Por favor… no puedo más…-

Kisame unió sus labios con los del pelinegro, a la vez que apretaba su cuerpo contra el del menor, abrazándolo con fuerza y levantándolo del suelo, obligándolo a abandonar el soporte de sus manos, y volviéndose rápidamente lo lanzó a la cama. Itachi se volvió ligeramente confundido por las acciones del mayor, sin embargo este no tardó mucho en subir a la cama, colocándose sobre Itachi y haciendo que abriera sus piernas para posicionarse en medio de estas.

-Quiero ver tu rostro cuando acabes…- dijo entrando nuevamente al cuerpo del pelinegro, a la vez que colocaba las piernas de este una en cada uno de sus hombros, llevando su mano hacia la masculinidad del menor, aumentando rápidamente la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano y la profundidad de sus embestidas.

Itachi cerró sus ojos al sentirse nuevamente estimulado, Kisame realmente sabía cómo encontrar todas las áreas de placer en su cuerpo, un gemido más abandonó sus labios mientras apretaba las sábanas con fuerza entre sus dedos a la vez que hacía hacia atrás su cabeza, permitiendo que sus cabellos se alejaran de este involuntariamente, su espalda se arqueó mientras sentía que su corazón se detendría por la fuerza con que ahora latía, Kisame sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras continuaba sus acciones, sintiendo que el final se acercaba para el también.

Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama, cubiertos parcialmente por las sábanas. Itachi estaba de espaldas a Kisame, quien lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Se que finges estar dormido… Itachi…- Kisame comenzó.

Itachi no dio ninguna señal de haberle escuchado siquiera. Sin embargo Kisame tenía razón, simplemente fingía estar dormido.

-Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí…- el mayor continuó. –No vuelvas a decir que no disfrutas estar conmigo…-

Itachi abrió los ojos mientras resoplaba ligeramente. Tras lo que volvió su rostro levemente al del mayor. Sus ojos demostraban que su orgullo había sido herido una vez más. Kisame sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Itachi, verlo actuar como un adolescente berrinchudo era sumamente tierno. Era cierto, apenas tenía 19 años, y quizá eso le afectaba un poco al momento de saber que a pesar de ser todo un prodigio alguien podía ser superior a él, al menos en el dormitorio.

-Te amo Uchiha Itachi, quizá mi amor algún día compense tu orgullo y estas cosas dejen de tener que pasar…- Kisame dijo mientras besaba la frente del menor.

Itachi pareció relajarse un poco ante las palabras de Kisame, volviéndose a este y dándole un suave beso en los labios. –Algún día yo seré quien te haga rogar que me detenga…- dijo al separarse de este.

Kisame sonrió divertido ante el comentario del Uchiha. –Esperaré ese día con ansias… Itachi-san…- dijo utilizando una vez más la forma respetuosa de llamar a su amante. Tras lo que lo abrazó, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos. Permitiéndose ambos perderse en un mundo de sueños y paz, al menos por ahora.

FIN


End file.
